Una historia diferente
by pollo's
Summary: que ubiera pasdo si los papás de Harry no ubieran muerto?, o si Harry no estuviera en Gryffindor? o si too fuera diferente? este es el primer fic q publico please leanlo y dejen reviews!


UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de él. Estaba durmiendo en su cama  
boca a bajo.  
De repente sintió que le faltaba el aire y rápidamente despertó. Sintió  
como una mano le empujaba la cara contra el almohadón. Se estaba  
asfixiando, pero igual pudo pensar que si le pegaba un manotazo a su  
agresor, talvez lo soltara. Pudo haber sido la adrenalina, o el deseo de  
respirar lo que hizo que en vez de pegarle un manotazo botara al agresor  
fuera de la cama y que este se pegara en la cabeza.  
- Uy!, sorry Draco, pensé que me kerían matar  
- Ahora si te quiero matar, Harry- Draco estaba tendido en el suelo con  
una mano en la zona en que se había golpeado- ¿Porqué no bajaste a cenar?  
- Me quedé dormido mientras leía"Vampiros"- contestó Harry sin poder  
contener un bostezo.  
- deja esa revista y salgamos de aquí- le ordenó Draco- viernes por la  
noche, hagamos algo divertido.  
- dale - aceptó Harry pero un rugido de su estomago lo hizo cambiar de  
opinión, mientras bajaba por las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto-  
pero primero voy por algo de comer.  
Al salir de la sala común de Slytherin Harry chocó contra algo negro que  
estaba parado frente al pasadizo.  
- Profesor Snape! - se sorprendió Harry- ¿Qué hace aquí?  
- lo venía a buscar- dijo él- hay algo que kiero proponerle.  
- justo en este momento iba camino a las cocinas para comer algo - le  
comentó Harry.  
- lo acompaño, yo tampoco he cenado.  
  
- ¿Quiere que seas el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch?- le preguntó  
Sam.  
- yep- dijo Harry.  
- ¿Y aceptaste?- le volvió a preguntar.  
- ¡obvio!, es lo que siempre e kerido.  
- ¡Uy! Este año seguro que perdemos- bromeó Draco.  
- Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, Malfoy- le siguió el juego Harry.  
- No le hagas caso, Harry- dijo Blaise- lo harás bakán.  
- Quien dijo lo contrario- alardeó Harry.  
- jajaja!, no seas presumido Potter- dijo Sam.  
Hubo un rato de silencio. Harry estaba pensando que ser capitán era lo  
mejor que le podría haber pasado en su vida, ya que eso atraería a las  
chicas más lindas, además que le ayudaría a tener un cuerpo bien formado  
y digno de envidia. Aunque, obvio, para Harry eso no era necesario, ya  
que Draco, Blaise, y él más Ron Weasley de Griffindor, eran los chicos  
más minos de todo Hogwarts, y en los veranos se dedicaba a ejercitarse lo  
suficiente para verse bien. Cualquier chica que pasara por su lado se  
quedaba mirándolo como una estúpida ya que desde que había entrado al  
colegio había mantenido un look que nadie podía envidiar: su pelo siempre  
estaba alborotado, y eso le hacía verse casual, sus ojos de un verde  
intenso se notaban más que nunca desde que usaba lentes de contacto. La  
barba de unos dos días sin afeitar lo hacía ver más maduro, el piercing  
que tenía en la ceja hacía que se viera "cool". Draco no lo dejaba  
atrás: su pelo no estaba con gomina hacia atrás, lo usaba suelto y que le  
cayera como sea, se lo dejaba tal cual, junto con Harry en el verano  
hacía ejercicio y jugaba Quidditch, lo que hacía que sus músculos  
estuvieran más formas y que cada año se notaran más. También tenía un  
piercing pero a diferencia de Harry lo tenía en la lengua (las chicas lo  
encontraban "sexy" a la hora de besar, y les encantaba). Blaise tenía el  
pelo negro tirado más para café y al igual que los otros dos chicos el lo  
usaba como cayera y más o menos largo. El no tenía piercing pero si tenía  
un tatuaje en la espalda con la forma de una cruz llena de sangre (muy  
bonito a mi parecer). También tenía barba de unos días lo cual hacia que  
se viera sexy.  
Los tres chicos tenían una persona que querían como nada en el mundo y  
que cuidaban como si ellos fueran sus hermanos mayores, ella era Samantha  
Siherd, una chica de 16 años, pelo rubio con uno que otro mechón negro ,  
ondulado y largo (el peso de los rulos hacía que se viera el pelo mucho  
más liso de lo que lo tenía), tenía un aro en la nariz, como un puntito;  
siempre usaba el pelo suelto o tomado en un moño alto (creo que les dicen  
cola de caballo). Nunca se la veía sin sus anillos (uno en la mano  
derecha, pulgar y el otro en la mano izquierda, dedo del "corazón"), y el  
collar que le habían regalado los chicos para la navidad de 3° año, un  
corazón en llamas que significaba que el amor que ellos sentían por ella  
nunca nada lo podría destruir (por decirlo de alguna forma) y por ultimo  
nunca andaba sin aros.  
Los chicos eran inseparables, siempre andaban juntos desde que tenían uso  
de razón. Vivian en el mismo lugar así que no era de extrañarse que  
siempre se fueran juntos a todas partes o llegaran juntos. Eran un grupo  
de amigos envidiable y muy lindo, siempre se apoyaban en todo, y nuca se  
les había visto paliarse. Ni siquiera el hecho de que sus padres no se  
llevaran bien les influía., pero ellos eran el grupo que más problemas  
causaba, si había una pelea con otra casa, o algo así, se podía estar  
seguro que algunos de estos chicos estaba en el medio. Con lo profesores  
eran "insolenes", pero nunca los castigaban, porque sabían hasta que  
punto llegar con ellos.  
Volviendo a la realidad....  
- ¿Qué aremos hoy?- preguntó Sam.  
- a mi no se me ocurre nada, Sama- dijo Harry recostándose en un sillón-  
¿Draco?  
- tampoco...-dijo el aludido dejando escapar un suspiro- ¿Bly?  
- mmm... que les parece que vallamos a las 3 escobas a tomaros un par de  
tragos?- propuso Blaise.  
Un grito de aprobación de parte de los 3 chicos hizo que Bly se sintiera  
importante, ya que el casi nuca daba muy buenas ideas.  
- parece que este verano Bly puso a cargar las baterías de su cerebro-  
Bromeó Draco.  
Una carcajada se oyó por parte de de los chicos, haciendo que Blaise se  
sonrojara.  
- jajaja...que gracioso...  
----------------------------------------  
  
hi!, ... este es el 1° fic q publico... asiq acepto criticas y sugerencias. Y  
please dejen reviews!!!!!  
Besos  
Pollo 


End file.
